dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku vs. Superman: Confrontation on New Namek
This story is a fanfiction based on the Dragonball Z universe and the DC comics universe in which the characters of Goku and Superman are put into a situation where they must fight each other. The author, writing under the pseudonym puiwaihin, published the story on the website fanfiction.net on September 28, 2010. It is written in the third person omniscient, with the narrator at times giving insight into the mind of specific characters. While not a farce, the story is humorous and attempts to convey the spirit of fun prevalent in the Dragonball Universe, as opposed to the more serious tone found in DC Comics Superman comics. A sequel to the story set in the DC Universe adopts the more serious tone of that universe. The story takes place shortly after the events of Dragon Ball Z and the Buu saga. As such, none of the events of Dragon Ball GT are considered canon for the purposes of the story. 'Plot Summary' The story begins with Emperor Pilaf travelling to the world of New Namek where the Namekian survivors have resettled. Through unknown means, he has obtained Bulma's dragon radar and translation technology to allow his agents to speak with the Namekians. His plan succeeds and he manages to gather all of the dragon balls and summon the dragon, only to be thwarted because he does not realize the wish must be made in the Namekian language. Unwittingly, one of his agents makes a wish which is translated by Bulma's translator, the result of which is that Superman is summoned to the planet to do battle with Goku, who had used instant transmission to arrive at the planet. Superman, the Post-Crisis version of Kal-El, arrives on the planet and is compelled to do battle with Goku due to the magical nature of the wish. Despite the compulsion, Superman maintains control of his actions and is reluctant to do battle. Goku, however, senses the power of his opponent and is eager to have a fight, reassuring Superman that he can handle the battle and that even if one of them were to die, the Namekians would be able to bring them back to life with the dragon balls. At the start, Superman holds back against Goku, but finds himself unable to fight on even terms due to his opponent's superior fighting skill. Eventually, Superman comes to believe that his opponent is able to fight him at his full strength and he stops holding back, nearly defeating Goku until the Saiyan transforms into his Super Saiyan form. After the transformation, Goku quickly outfights the Man of Steel and blasts him with a powerful energy ball which knocks him unconscious for a brief time, ending the fight. King Kai, who had been monitoring the situation telepathically, congratulates Goku on his victory and accidentally reveals to the Saiyan that there is a more powerful version of Superman, the Pre-Crisis or Silver Age Superman. Goku, wanting to test his abilities against the more powerful Superman, makes a wish that brings the Silver Age Kal-El to fight against him. In the second fight, Goku finds that as a Super Saiyan he is unable to do any harm to his opponent. He transforms into an Ascended Super Saiyan, and then all the way to Super Saiyan 3 in order to reach a level of power where he can compete against the iconic DC Comics hero. With this added power, Goku is able to cause pain to the Kryptonian and once again his fighting skill and special techniques give him a distinct advantage. However, the Silver Age Superman adapts to his opponent and uses his flight speed advantage to ultimately wear down and defeat the Saiyan. With all parties pleased by how things turned out, Goku excited to have a new level of power to seek to attain, the story ends with a teaser suggesting a potential continuance to the story. 'External Links' Goku vs Superman Confrontation on New Namek Story on Fanfiction.net Superman vs Goku Rematch in Metropolis Sequel on Fanfiction.net Category:Crossover Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:DC Universe